


The Mystery Sock

by NMNF



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Random & Short, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMNF/pseuds/NMNF
Summary: Outside of a small village near a small town in a small island kingdom in the middle of the large sea a boy makes a discovery.





	The Mystery Sock

One day a boy was walking the main road into town when he found a mysterious piece of cloth lying on the side of the road. This boy was from a small farm just outside of a small village near a small town in a small island kingdom in the middle of the large sea. As he was very poor, he liked to collect strange and mysterious things to take back to his little sister. She was a very sickly child and their parents do not let her out of the house very often, so the brother brings her gifts to cheer her up. “Perhaps this will cheer her up,” he thought to himself and proceeded to pick up the cloth to see what it was. To his surprise, it was a sock. Now this was no ordinary sock. It was a large sock that, when raised above his head, still touched the ground near his feet. The boy noticed a lump inside the sock. He wanted to know what it was and so he stuck his head inside the sock, but he still could not see it. So, he stuck in his arms and shoulders but could still not see it! He reached in until the tips of his fingers brushed up against something. Then suddenly, he was out of the sock! However, he was not on the main road by the small village near a small town in a small island kingdom in the middle of the large sea. Instead he was standing in front of a door in a grand ballroom of a grand castle in a grand kingdom. The servants who were standing in the grand ballroom all knelt to the ground and hailed him as their king. They held a great feast and ball in his honor and the whole kingdom celebrated their new king. Afterwards, the boy went back through the door and through the sock and returned to the small kingdom. He picked up the mysterious sock and carried it home to the small farm. His family followed him into the sock and they lived the rest of their lives happily ever after.


End file.
